1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an inkjet recording apparatus having a gap adjustment section that adjusts so-called paper gap.
2. Background Technology
As the inkjet recording apparatuses having this kind of gap adjustment section, it is well known that an image recording apparatus has a unit lifting mechanism that adjusts a gap between a conveyance unit and a recording head by lifting the conveyance unit of a recording medium (see Patent Document 1). This image recording apparatus has a printer main body that performs recording an image to a large-sized recording medium such as a fabric, a resin film, and the like, and a support base that supports the printer main body. The support base has vertical frames, which are arranged on the left and right, and unit support members, which are arranged on the left and right, provided in an internal space of the vertical frames. Also, a pair of the unit lifting mechanisms that lifts the conveyance unit is provided between each vertical frame and each unit support member. The respective unit lifting mechanisms have an operating handle provided in the vertical frame, a pair of lead thread mechanisms that lift the unit support members at two locations before and after (two locations in a feeding direction of a recording medium), and a power transmission device that operates the pair of the lead thread mechanisms. The pair of the lead thread mechanisms has the first rotary shaft and the second rotary shaft forming a male screw respectively, and the respective male screws of the first rotary shaft and the second rotary shaft screw together with a female screw provided in the unit support members. Also, the power transmission device has a gear train that transmits a rotation power of the operating handle to the first rotary shaft and a connecting belt that engages with the first rotary shaft and the second rotary shaft so that they are rotated. In the respective unit lifting mechanisms, when the operating handle rotates and operates, the respective unit support members are lifted through the power transmission mechanism and the pair of the lead thread mechanism. That is, in the main scanning direction of the recording head, the conveyance unit performs height adjustment in the left half by one of the unit lifting mechanisms, and performs height adjustment in the right half by the other unit lifting mechanism. Because of this, a gap between the conveyance unit and the recording head is adjusted in response to the thickness of the recording medium that is introduced.    Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2005-225041 (Patent Document 1) is an example of the related art.